


Angel Baby

by Dean_aka_Humanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_aka_Humanity/pseuds/Dean_aka_Humanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel how to Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Baby

Dammit Sammy. Dean thought bitterly. If his giant moose of a brother hadn’t insisted that Dean teach Cas whatever he wanted to learn about, Dean wouldn’t be in this situation. Sure, Dean was all up for helping Cas adjust to life as a human, but god, what if Cas asked him to teach something like how to laugh. This is going to suck ass. 

Dean was very surprised, and relived when Cas asked him to teach him how to dance. “Dean?” Cas asked timidly, nervously looking around the room at anything except Dean. 

"Yeah Cas? Did ya think of some human thing you’d like to learn?" Dean mumbled, not bothering to look up from his book. (Which totally wasn’t because if he looked at the damn (ex) angel, he’d have to pry his eyes away.) 

"Well, I’ve always been intrigued by the dancing rituals humans do when courting." Castiel said. 

"You want to Learn how to dance?" Dean laughed. "Well alright. We can do that tomorrow." Cas smiled and walked out of the library. Dean sighed in relief. No laugh lessons, or jacking off lessons then Dean thought with a light smirk.

The next day, Dean dragged Cas to the other side of the bunker, far away from Sam and Kevin. Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them he’s teaching Cas how to dance. Dean played Hey Jude, because he’d decided it’s be less awkward to slow dance then to dance to a fast pace song. As much as he’d thought about grinding with that (ex) angel, he didn’t think Cas would enjoy that. 

"Alright Cas, ready?" Dean asked, smirking at how uncomfortable Cas looked. It was probably the most endearing thing Dean had ever seen. When he got no answer, Dean closed the gap between them and rested his hands on both of Cas’s hip bones. Jesus Fuck. You could cut someone with these hip bones. Not that that’s really fucking hot or anything. Dean licked his lips nervously before meeting Cas’s calm blue eyes. “Okay, just put your hands around my shoulders, behind my neck.” 

Cas did so then looked up at Dean expectantly. “Now what?” And holy shit was Cas’s voice huskier or was that Dean’s imagination.

"Alright, you can either lay your head on my shoulder, or not, whichever you’d prefer." Dean whispered. He should really not be teaching Cas how to dance when he hardly knew how to dance. Cas bit his pink lips and nodded, then laid his head on deans shoulder. Dean started to sway slowly with the music, soon enough, they had a nice slow pace going. Their bodies fit together liked they were made for this. Dean could feel Cas’s steady exhale of air though his nose on his shoulder every now and then.

It’s just like heaven being here with you  
You’re like an angel too good to be true  
But after all, I love you, I do  
Angel Baby, my Angel Baby

Dean hadn’t been paying attention to his music and now, of all the songs in the world, Angel Baby was playing. Cas’s breathing and heart beat was becoming more rapid. Dean felt something wet on his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize Cas was crying. 

"When you are near me my heart skips a beat. I can hardly stand on my own two feet. Because I love you, I love you, I do. Angel Baby, my Angel Baby." Dean sang softly holding Cas closer. 

Dean took a step back, still with his arms on cas’s hips, and looked at him. Castiel’s eyes were glassy, the tip of his nose red, and his face was flushed.

Oooh, I love you, ooooh I do  
No one could love you like I do

"Cas." Dean breathed, leaning his forehead against Castiel’s. 

"Dean." Dean felt Castiel’s breath against his lips, and Castiel’s voice was most defiantly huskier. Dean closed the gap, moving one of his hands from Cas’s hip to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Their lips melted together, the kiss was suppose to be simple and chaste, but when Cas swiped his tongue along Dean’s lower lip, he lost it.

Groaning, he tilted his head for a better angle, Castiel’s tongue was exploring his mouth, licking and sucking every corner. Dean took control of the kiss and nipped at Castiel’s lower lip, rewarded by the surprised intake of air from Castiel. Dean bucked up into Cas, finding that he was just as hard as Dean. Seeking friction, Castiel grinded his pelvis on Dean’s. They found a grinding rhythm, which Dean found ironic. After all, he choose slow music to avoid grinding. They stayed like that for a while, until they ran out of air. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean said, trying to catch his breath.

"Anytime you’re ready to teach me some other human activities, you’ll know where to find me." And with that Cas walked out of the room, swaying his hips seductively, and headed for Deans’ room.


End file.
